Trix
The Trix are a group of three witches, which are the central antagonists of the Winx Club series. These three witches are direct descendants of the Ancestral Witches, the strongest and wicked witches that came into existence. They are concentrated the only thing for which they are the best: to do the evil and to collaborate with other ruthless villains from the Magic Dimension. Information The Trix were introduced at the beginning as three witches of superior course, who attended the Cloud Tower School For Witches, there they were admired and feared by many of their classmates also by some professors. The three sisters had a very high reputation in Cloud Tower, so much so that they had their classmates cooperating for them, also because of their high grades they were untouchable by the teachers with the sole exception of Griffin, the school headmistress. Initially the Trix went after the Ring of Solaria, whose owner is Stella, the princess of Solaria, often using tricks that they learned from their classes in their attempt to obtain it, they also attacked all the girls of the Winx Club for being a constant obstacle for their purposes. When they found out that Stella's ring did not contain the immense power they were looking for, the Trix focused on Bloom when they discovered that she was their carrier. When they managed to take from the young fairy, the Dragon's Flame, the Trix revealed themselves to be descendants of the Ancestral Witches who were responsible for the fall of Domino, Bloom's true homeworld. Believing that the Dragon's Flame was legitimately theirs, the Trix used this power in a aberrant and reckless manner, putting all Magix at risk, invading and destroying everything in their path, except Alfea, who had they reserved for the end. Unfortunately for the three witches, the Trix were neutralized by the Winx after Bloom regained her powers, and were exiled in the Fortress of Light. Her failed plan of conquest in Magix causes on them to try to regain the power they once had and use it to control the Magical Dimension. In later years, the Trix would unite forces with great and powerful evil beings if with that they could fulfill their purpose of get control over the Dimension; malign entities such as Lord Darkar, Valtor and Tritannus. While they increased their negative powers, the Trix would have new complices to fight under their command. Those who did it having doubts at the beginning would change their minds when they were encouraged by the false promise of the Trix to share the power they got from their conquests with their new followers. Members *'Icy': A young witch described as having a "heart of ice" (cuore di ghiaccio). She is the ruthless leader of the Trix and wishes to rule the universe. The name Icy suits her perfectly, describing her powers and her general personality. She is cruel for the sake of being cruel, viciously ridiculing people she does not approve of. She attacks victims with freezing rays and snow storms. *'Darcy': A young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (signora dell'oscurità). She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. *'Stormy': A young witch (she's the youngest of the Trix) described as the "Queen of Storms" (regina delle tempeste). Her temper matches her name; Stormy is extremely proud, ill-tempered and is somewhat immature. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy but this is unlikely. Like her name also suggests, Stormy creates and controls storms. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3